


成人法则

by xuanqing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, 静临 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanqing/pseuds/xuanqing
Summary: 学步车，慎读，慎读，慎读照例的OOC预警tag





	成人法则

**Author's Note:**

> 学步车，慎读，慎读，慎读  
> 照例的OOC预警tag

【让我来教你一些大人的事情怎么样？】  
【小静？】  
折原潮湿而富有蛊惑性的声音湮没在细碎的啄吻中。

 

【怎么会这样……？】  
平和岛静雄这么想着，却连一句否定的话都说不出口。  
怎么会变成这样的？  
这只不过是再一个普通不过的夜晚，父母去看望在演艺学校训练的幽，当自己到家的时候不出意料地，所见是一片黑暗。  
而在这黑暗中，一个人发出了熟悉的，令他恼怒的轻笑。  
是折原。  
折原的脸隐没在夜色中，那双总让人看不懂的眸子却亮得惊人——这个人怎么进来的？这对平和岛静雄来说或许永远是个不解之谜。  
月光在这一刻突然嘈杂起来，穿破了层叠的阴云，给黑暗的居室打上了一层粘稠的光。 玄关是漆黑的舞台，台上只有两个演员——而其中的一个似乎并不愿配合另外一个书写的剧本。  
莫名的怒火和不安感在体内郁结，横冲直撞地在本来就不够冷静的大脑中敲打着，宛如噪音。在这噪音结束之前，自己的身体已经不听使唤地把背着的书包向窗边的那个人砸了过去。  
自己并不是规规矩矩的好学生，对学习也没什么自觉，书包里的东西自然不会有多重，轻到折原能够轻易闪开。  
【小静这么暴躁的吗？我可是什么都没干啊。】潮热的话语在耳畔炸开，平和岛静雄的头脑更是一片混乱。  
这个人，不是折原。  
准确地来说，不是那个今天中午还和自己厮打追逐到天台的折原。  
面前的人有着和折原相差无几的脸，细细看来眉宇间多了一丝成熟的气息，而这气息在平和岛静雄看来意味着更大的危险。另外，这个折原的服装也不是黑色校服——而是有着微妙时尚感的社会服装 。  
但他又口口声声叫自己【小静】。  
【你是谁？】  
【这要问吗？】  
平和岛静雄伸出手去在墙上摸索，寻找着灯的开关。或许等灯打开后，对面这个诡异的折原临也就可以像鬼魂一样消散不见。  
灯亮了，折原并没有消失，他的轮廓反而更加鲜明了起来。  
【你……】后面的话还没说出口，就已经被温热的唇瓣堵在了咽喉中，然后随着对方的唾液返回到了胃里，激起一连串烧灼般的不适感。平和岛静雄突然间混乱起来——尽管在折原突然凑上来之前已经够混乱的了。  
他还未曾与任何人有过这样亲密的接触。没有女生和他表白过，更别提接吻这样的事情——硬要说与青春期的荷尔蒙有关的事物，应该就是与折原厮打时偶然看到的一截属于少年的白皙腰肢。  
领口被揪住了，他不得已地低下头来以保证自己能够顺畅呼吸。面前折原的脸无限放大，恍惚间，他真的以为这个人就是未来的折原。这熟悉的气息简直和学校里那萦绕不散的味道一模一样。  
这气息很快被他悉数吞入腹中。折原舔舐着他的嘴唇，似乎还更不满足似的，环住了他的脖颈，将他的头压得更低。渐渐地，舔舐变成了撕咬，似乎有血腥味在呼吸间弥散开来。 平和岛静雄有些痛，痛得清醒了过来，便掐住了折原的脖子，将两人交错的唇硬生生地分离，然后将他狠狠地压在了墙面上。  
【怎么？小静你还真是……】  
【单纯啊？】  
这不是单纯不单纯的问题。平和岛静雄如此想到。他感受到了有什么阴谋之类的东西在折原的血管里激荡着，通过他正按压着的动脉隐秘地跳动着，并通过折原留在自己唇瓣上的温度一步步侵蚀他仅存的理智。  
折原伸出了手，温热的指尖抚上静雄滚烫的脸颊，用算不上轻柔的力道捏了捏少年棱角分明的下巴，然后一路向下，最终搭在静雄的领口，堪堪停在那里。他的动作恣意而熟稔，毫无“脖子正被人掐着”的局促，反而令静雄感到自己的性命正被折原握在手里任意玩弄。  
当静雄意识到对面的人想要干什么时，已经晚了。折原在用挑衅般的目光吸引了他所有的视线，趁他不注意时飞速扯下了他的领带——这让静雄无比后悔自己早上还专门把许久不戴的校服领带找出来戴上——然后用这条领带狠狠地蒙住了他的眼睛。  
失去视力的一刹那，静雄些许放松了折原的脖颈，给了折原一个脱身的机会。这个折原比中午的那个敏捷得多，他在获得自由后的那么一瞬间绕到了静雄背后，用领带在静雄脑后打了一个死结，然后拉扯着长出来的一截强迫静雄往后退着跟他走。  
两个人走得磕磕绊绊，静雄在后退时一直踩到折原的脚。虽然看不到折原的表情，但听到他细微的抽气声也令静雄产生了一丝报复的快意。当他找准机会想再踩一下时，折原忽然绕回了他的对面，令他踩了个空。  
一截领带依然被折原紧紧握着，不过静雄已经没有了把控制权抢过来的打算。  
【我倒要看你这跳蚤要干什么。】  
【哦呀？小静刚才不是还吓坏了吗？】  
【你要是敢干什么奇怪的事情，我有把握在这里杀了你。】  
【我目前为止还没有给小静一个当杀人犯的机会的想法哦？】  
话音刚落，静雄就感到折原站在自己面前用力推了自己一把，身体不受控制地往后仰去。就在静雄以为自己要跌入折原营造的陷阱时，柔软的沙发将他接住了。  
下一秒，膝盖和大腿上传来了人体的压力。虽然视力被剥夺，静雄仍然能够确定那就是折原，他跨坐在自己身上，毒蛇一般的吐息如芒刺般刺痛了自己每一寸未被衣料覆盖的肌肤，令人悚然却又怀有隐约的期待。  
【让我来教你一些大人的事情怎么样？】  
【小静？】

 

平和岛静雄并非想不到折原所说的【大人的事情】是什么。虽然未曾体验过，但他也不愿意让这个折原来教自己——而折原恐怕不这么想。黑暗中，静雄听到了金属皮带扣落地的声音，紧接着是紧贴着自己耳畔的，潮水般铺天盖地涌来的舔吻的声音。炽热的吐息带来的刺激如同电流般沿着脊椎直流下来，自己无意识的推搡在折原眼里看来可能带了胆怯的意味，不然他也不会在自己耳边笑起来。  
【小静害怕了？现在让我停下来还来得及哟？】  
【恐怕到最后后悔的会是你吧。】  
折原伏在静雄的肩膀上发出几声意味不明的闷笑，还恶意地在静雄的大腿上颠了颠。  
【那还请多多指教了。】  
胸口传来大片大片的凉意，折原将静雄的身体往沙发靠背上按去，然后熟练地解开了少年人校服外套和衬衫的扣子。指尖掠过的一寸寸皮肉在怪异的冲动下绷紧，紧接着与细碎的吻相接触，将皮肤下流动的鲜血转化为与岩浆无差的液体。  
看不见，所以身体其他的部位像是伸出了无数神经，在空气中捕捉着转瞬即逝的暧昧因子。尚为一个高中生平和岛静雄感到自己被这个成熟的折原带来的欲潮裹挟着，低低叹息出声。  
平和岛静雄惊叹于自己在这样的时刻还能分心——当这个折原用灵巧的舌尖描摹自己舌尖和齿龈的轮廓，并故意制造一些淫靡的水声时，他在一片黑暗中描摹着脑海中那个折原的样子——连奔跑时滴落的汗珠都有无比鲜艳的色彩。当这个折原轻轻咬上他的喉结时，平和岛静雄感觉到自己的校服裤子紧了起来，脑子里全是那个折原的一举一动，慢镜头一般在眼前回旋。  
跨坐在自己身上的人一定意识到了自己昂起头来的欲望，要不然怎么会低笑着用自己的下身不停挤压磨蹭呢？些许潮湿感在二人接触的地方扩散开，不必用眼睛去看也能猜得到该是多么糟糕的一番景象。  
【最近有好好解决过吗？】折原的手指开始不老实地上下游走，身体也离开了静雄的胸膛，使少年因动情而燥热的身体降了温。  
【什么意思？】  
【字面意思。】  
平和岛静雄在黑暗中瞪大了眼睛。  
如果不是被伏在自己性器旁边的折原压着膝盖，他或许会直接跳起来。  
折原似乎是想把自己的每一个部分都吃掉，连挺立着的性器都不例外。静雄感到折原灵活的指尖探入了自己的棉质内裤，握住温热的顶端轻轻揉弄着。从未体验过的异样的酥麻感从顶端流着泪的小孔处一路传导到大脑最深处的角落——结果自己竟然真的想流眼泪了。  
【你住手。】一开口静雄就发现自己的声音喑哑得吓人。他从一开始就感到口干舌燥，才会尽量避免和折原说话。  
【小静不愿意的话，就推开我啊？】折原依旧用平平淡淡漫不经心的语气说着令静雄抓狂的话，手也没忘了接着在静雄的下身继续忙活。弄出一片水渍后，他啧了一声，俯下身将挺立着的东西响亮地亲吻了一下。  
【样子很漂亮哦，小静没见过吧？】  
【怎么可能没见过自己的……】眼睛上蒙着的领带被小刀划断了，锋利的刀刃一闪而过，给静雄留下了一道浅浅的伤痕，几滴血点染了衣领，和折原的眸子呈现出的色彩一模一样。突然的光亮使人晕眩，等到静雄好不容易适应了光明，一低头看到的就是折原握着自己挺立的性器冲自己诡秘微笑的样子。  
【真不好意思呐，打了个死结，我自己也解不开，就索性弄断了。】嘴上说着抱歉的话，却连半分诚意都没有——不过静雄已经无暇去计较折原的诚意问题，他的注意力已经全数飘散到虚无中去了。  
因为折原突然低下头衔住了自己的那个东西。  
从自己的角度低头看去，静雄只能看到折原的发顶，这也算是另一种对视野的限制。虽然看不见，但下身因被不停舔舐而传来的酥痒和潮热却真真切切地提醒了自己——这个折原是真的想把自己榨取干净。指节无意识地抚上了折原的头发，感觉到了些许汗意，但并没有觉得不适，反而有隐约的感激从心底浮出，大概是在感谢折原这么【卖力】的服务吧。  
自己平常也有自慰的时候，但那时的感觉与这时完全不同。准确地说，是一个地下一个天上。折原柔软的舌尖让静雄联想起了露西亚寿司店的鱼缸中浮游着的贝类，而这鲜美温暖的软肉却又不同于死气沉沉的贝肉——灵活的小舌在自己高高耸立着的顶端打着圈，让自己的头发稍都酥软成了暧昧的弧度。很快，折原小心翼翼的舔舐变得愈发大胆起来，甚至用舌尖在不断渗出液体的肉孔处挑衅般地戳刺，还发出品尝美食般的啧啧声，令少年人面红耳赤。静雄在一波波令人筋酥骨软的快感中惊讶地发现，这个折原似乎无比了解自己性器上的每一根血管每一丝褶皱，柔嫩的舌头反而像一把精准的手术刀，给自己操作着一场由少年变为【大人】的手术。

 

挺立着的性器忽然间被包裹进了一个炽热而闭塞的空间，折原发出几声类似呜咽的呻吟，但很快收敛了自己【失态】的声音，双手扶着静雄的坚挺往喉咙深处送。  
原来一个人的口腔是这么小——被整根吞进去的时候，静雄被灼热而柔软的内壁黏膜推挤得几乎要立刻发泄在折原口中；原来一个人的口腔又是那么大——竟然能够争气地把自己那根称得上雄伟的东西吞到那么深的位置。折原看上去似乎有些上不来气，但依旧在和静雄的性器较着劲。当折原把这根东西埋进喉咙口时，静雄明显地感觉到折原有了想要干呕的倾向，但下身被紧紧吸住的感受实在是难以形容的舒爽，要是再更深一点，会是什么样的天堂呢——  
那么按住他的后脑勺往自己这边推进，同时再猛地一挺腰，应该就可以进到更深的位置吧？  
平和岛静雄从未想到，一旦掌握了这个折原传授给自己的【成人法则】，他的进步简直称得上突飞猛进。他不知道，这一点在折原看来是怪物天赋异禀的一面，同时也是折原自己早已习惯了的事实。  
折原似乎预测到了静雄的企图似的，不等静雄的手掌按上自己的后脑勺就主动地吞得更深了。然而吞入的动作还是有些急，过于焦躁反而办不好应该办的事情，结果激发了一连串的咳嗽。折原的口腔被静雄坚硬的东西塞得满满当当，连续不断的咳嗽又牵带着喉壁的收缩，同时还要注意着牙齿不能磕碰到敏感的性器——这一切叠加上来，令静雄都有些为折原担忧，但这忧虑只在静雄的脑海中倏忽一闪，转瞬间就被茎体上传来的钝痛淹没了。  
折原的牙齿果然磕碰到了自己的性器，不轻也不重，但带来的痛感足以让自己瞬间清醒并且生发出十倍百倍的怒意。认为这个人【辛苦了】的歉疚感荡然无存，此刻静雄只想将同样的痛感悉数转移到这个宿敌身上，不管哪个部位都好。金色刘海上滴下的冷汗将自己的眼睛刺得生疼，同时也消灭了初尝人事的少年人的最后一丝理智。  
静雄发出的抽气声蕴含着过于明显的愤怒，使折原意识到自己弄痛了自己正在【服务】着的对象，但喉咙深处传来的干呕欲望不容许他进行额外的思考。正准备将静雄的性器从口中退出来喘口气的时候，他感受到了骨节分明的手掌按上了自己的后脑勺，将自己的头牢牢禁锢在目前保持着的位置，怪物少年硬热的东西就停留在喉咙深处——突然沉默下来的气氛似乎预示着有什么真正可怕的事情就要来了。  
静雄在折原因缺氧而迷离的目光中缓缓从沙发上站了起来，但依旧将吞着自己东西的口腔禁锢在固定的位置。折原只能配合着静雄跪直了自己的身体，却又不甘心完全任对方摆布——  
就算是我给你口，也不是你想怎么来就可以怎么来的。想到这里，折原向后挣动，想要把静雄的性器从口腔里退出来，结果又不小心轻咬了一下胀大的茎体，果不其然听到了静雄带着愤怒的吸气声。  
【完了。】这句话说不出来，只能在心里想一想了。  
【够卑鄙的啊？你？】静雄的低吼在头顶上方炸开，给自己耳边敲响了预示悲剧的钟声。  
少年的力气大得惊人，将自己往他的方向硬生生地按下去，同时伴随着数次挺腰抽插的动作，让自己把灼热坚硬的性器吞到了从未有过的深度，而抽插的频率之快又不给自己任何喘息的空档。有那么一瞬间，折原真的以为自己要把静雄的这根粗硬的东西吞到胃里去了。膝盖、肺、口腔都受到了粗暴至极的对待，仿佛身体被狠狠捅出了一个一边旋转一边扩大的窟窿——而这份错觉让自己有了对【活下去】的强烈渴望，这份渴望被静雄粗暴的顶撞碾碎，化成咸涩的泪水，从泛红的眼角大滴大滴地滚落。氧气被挤出自己的肺泡，慌乱的吐息隐没在哭泣般的呻吟之中——直到此时折原才绝望地意识到：此刻不论做什么，发出什么声音都称得上是在勾起静雄侵犯自己的欲望，但在这样如狂风骤雨般的抽插中，不发出任何色情的声音简直就是天方夜谭。  
【唔！嗯嗯……】随着折原发出的呻吟和不断的挣扎，静雄感到折原的喉咙痉挛得更厉害了，真的将性器吸得越来越紧，与其说是反抗倒不如说是对自己正做着的事情表示欢迎。这种感觉是如此新奇，以至于自己把侵犯这个人当成了富有趣味的探索游戏——还能多深呢？还能多紧呢？总有自己不知道的东西，那么折原作为要指导自己的【导师】，总应该用身体来给【好学的学生】解答得清清楚楚明明白白才对啊。  
【成人导师】被自己的【学生】侵犯到只能呜咽着拍打着对方的膝盖求饶，这是何等的丢人现眼啊？此时的自己是不是应该庆幸，被静雄弄得一团糟的是上面的嘴而不是下面的？居然因为这种事感到庆幸，又是何其丢人现眼啊？无数思绪闯进折原混乱的脑海又迅速退散，在静雄剧烈的顶弄中，自己还是按照自己所认为的【最没自尊】的方式做了——当他揪住静雄膝盖处的布料，用微不足道的力气阻止静雄的冲撞，并不受控制地耸动肩膀抽搐起来的时候，静雄终于停止了单方面对自己早已酸痛起来的口腔内壁的凌虐。下一秒，刚刚从摩擦的巅峰中冷却下来的茎体微微弹跳了两下，微凉的带有腥味的液体尽数喷射在口中，甚至有几滴从嫣红的嘴角溢了出来，顺着脖颈的曲线滴到V领下更深的地方去了。

 

自己做得有点过火了。还未从绝顶中回过神来的静雄感到自己被抛上了从未见过的天堂，眼前是一片刺眼的白光。但紧接着身体便不受控制地下坠，宛如被关在失控的电梯中从最高层坠落到最底层一样,宛如从极端的喜悦中忽然被拉扯进极度沉郁的悲伤一样——就在以为自己要粉身碎骨之时，折原再次把自己狠狠按在了沙发上。  
面前的折原看上去狼狈不堪，眼神却比自己清明得多，一点也没有之前呜咽着求自己放过他的样子。他重新攀上了静雄的肩膀，居高临下地俯视着少年人混沌的眸子，嘴角疲惫地牵出了一丝若有若无的弧度，还未完全褪去潮红的脸颊上，几道污浊的白色痕迹缓缓滑落。平和岛静雄一时间看得有点呆住了——那是自己弄到折原脸上的，那是自己在折原的挣扎和呻吟中弄到折原脸上的。折原被自己弄得一塌糊涂的事实给了静雄不小的冲击，于是他选择闭上眼睛，不愿直视面前这个不断激发自己冲动的人——并不是因为尴尬，而是自己一时还难以理清所有发生过的或是未发生的事情。  
但折原不会任由静雄闭上眼睛的。  
他伏在静雄的肩膀上兀自无声地笑了起来，用无比温柔的力道环住了静雄的脖子，却又刹那间强硬地命令静雄睁开眼睛——用的方式是掏出小刀毫不犹豫地扎在静雄的背上。果然，静雄因刺痛清醒了过来，一睁眼便与折原锐利的眼光来了场激烈而沉默的交锋。  
折原没有说话，这不符合他的个性。静雄期待着他能说些什么，就算是对自己喋喋不休的埋怨挖苦讽刺甚至谩骂——怎么样都行，只是别这样沉默着一言不发。  
【你……还好吗？】静雄见折原还是盯着自己不说话，索性先开启话题以打破这尴尬的沉默，毕竟是自己中途失了控，把本来就糟糕到不行的事态变成了现在这样几乎无法挽回的样子。自己失控到达顶峰之后问对方是否【还好】，听起来简直虚伪至极不是吗？但这已经是静雄所能想到的，最大程度的【关心】了。  
折原的脸颊渐渐褪去了红潮，他直视着静雄呆愣的眸子，用戏谑的目光将面前人所有的不安局促收揽到一起，然后毫不留情地返还给对方——虽然只是简单的凝视，但静雄觉得胸中好不容易熄灭的名为【羞耻】的火苗，又噌地一声燃了起来。然后，在静雄想要避开这锐利视线的前一秒，折原笑了起来，喉结滑动了一下，发出了不易令人觉察却又在二人间不断放大的吞咽声。  
【小静最近，没有好好解决啊？】  
折原当着自己的面咽下了自己的精液。这个事实令静雄感到天旋地转——自己平常都是用卫生纸擦干净了事，从来没有想到自己射出来的东西会被人用【吞咽】的方式处理掉。似乎是发现了自己的震惊，折原又将他的唇献了上来，温柔地与自己干裂到几乎起皮的嘴唇热切地厮磨起来，黏腻的触感和自己留在折原身上的味道交织在一起，织成了折原用来捕获自己的，最巧妙的网。  
【还想要继续吗？】折原低声在自己耳边问着，还顺便咬了咬自己的耳廓，带来了一丝痒痛——他是怎么学会这些东西的？静雄在折原调情般的叹息声中仔细地梳理自己短暂的人生和简单的阅历，回忆着与折原有交集的每一个片段，却根本无法推知到底是谁充当了这个折原的【人生导师】，反而在回忆中，那个中午与自己追逐的，少年折原的面庞越来越鲜明。  
【不了。】静雄脑海中忽然有了一个疯狂的想法，他将紧贴着自己的折原的身体推离，扣上了衬衫扣子。  
【看来小静已经学会了嘛。】  
【是啊，拜你所赐，我可是学得清清楚楚明明白白呢。】

 

折原捡起了被胡乱丢弃在地上的外套，抽了几张卫生纸把脸上剩下的东西擦干净，然后轻快地走到门口，忽然又转过身来叫着：  
【小静，我要走了哦，你不送送我吗？】  
【谁要送……】静雄反应过来这样的态度可能过分冷淡了，毕竟自己刚才做了那样的事情，不送一送折原的话，自己都觉得自己有些过分。于是他也站起来走向微笑着的折原，低下头无比清淡地碰了碰折原的嘴唇。  
【再见。】  
【一定会再见的哦。】  
门外传来了熟悉的钥匙碰撞的声音，一定是父母回来了。平和岛静雄惊悚地看着折原缓缓扭动门把手，脸上还带着恶作剧般的笑容。  
怎么办？怎么跟父母解释这个人的来历？虽然静雄坚信这个折原会编出一套天衣无缝的谎话蒙混过关，但还是免不了紧张了起来。  
而折原只是笑着从父母的面前经过，身体仿佛是带了颜色和质感的气体，转瞬间便消失在两人身后。静雄还未来得及收敛脸上惊悚的表情，耳边便再次响起了折原那暧昧不明的话语。  
【一定会再见的哦。】  
【怎么了？愣在这儿？】母亲温柔地问着，但静雄已经没有多余的神经调动给当下的对话，他还处在【折原穿过了父母亲的身体消失了】这样富有冲击力的画面中走不出来，只能折返回去捡起了方才扔向折原的书包，在父母疑惑的目光中回到了卧室。

 

这一夜对静雄来说并不平静。  
两个折原在他的脑海中不断出现又不断消失，杂乱无章、蜂拥而至却又支离破碎的梦宛如漫天飞舞的微尘——前一秒他还站在客厅里不断地进犯着成年折原的身体，将他蛊惑般的呻吟悉数吞下，下一秒场景又忽然转换到了空无一人的体育仓库，眼前是折原红到堪称艳丽的脸颊和印上牙印的锁骨······梦境深处浮现出明确无误的轮廓和异常清晰的场景，最后终止于临也哭叫着迎来的绝顶。等到闹钟骤然响起的时候，静雄才发现自己那个被【梦中的折原】吮吸过的东西又不知疲倦地站了起来。  
匆匆洗漱并简单解决了一下后，静雄坐在桌前对付自己的早餐。戳破煎蛋时，思维又不受控制地走偏了——倒是很想戳一戳临也那白皙清秀的脸，那家伙平常那么受女生欢迎，【长相好看】肯定是最重要的原因。  
今天的平和岛静雄竟无端地开始期待着折原临也的挑衅，而期待越甚，折原临也的挑衅似乎来得越迟。直到夕阳西下的时候，几个外校的不良少年才截住了静雄，向着他发起了毫无攻击力的冲锋。若在平时，静雄会手下留情让这些人少吃些苦头的，但今天不一样，他只想速战速决，然后去追上那个一直在阳台上俯视着自己的人，把他狠狠地摁在地上，让他为招惹自己的行为付出代价。  
而这代价是自己开了窍后最想要施与折原临也的那一种。  
大概是急切的心情在作祟，静雄少见地抓住了临也，并把他逼到了计划好的地点。空旷的操场上只有几个棒球队的成员在训练，当静雄将临也的双手反剪在背后带着他穿过操场时，他们纷纷停下来吹着口哨。  
【看呐，干架傀儡要把折原打死了吧？】  
静雄听到了临也发出的不屑一顾的冷笑，于是愈加用力地推搡着他。临也一直是一副嬉笑着，满不在乎的样子，还时不时蹦出零星的几句调侃的话。  
【小静要揍死我了吗？还没有好好看看世界上那么多那么多的人类我就要死了吗？算啦算啦，我怕痛的，下手轻一点哦？怪物应该能满足我这点要求吧？】  
当静雄把体育仓库的大门关上并从里面上了锁时，临也再也笑不出来了。夕阳潜入阴暗的仓库，催化了无数疯长着的丑陋想法。平和岛静雄直到今日今时才发现，夕阳下折原临也的眸子流光溢彩，宛如陈年佳酿，要让自己醉死在里面沉沦下去。  
红色T恤下隐藏的是怎样的躯体？假面般的笑容被欲念烧灼后又是怎样一番景象？平和岛静雄已经全然了解到了。  
已经成人的金色野兽将满满的欲求注入呼吸之间，使尚未褪去青涩的少年不可自制地颤抖起来。

 

【让我来教你一些大人的事情怎么样？】  
【临也君哟？】


End file.
